


Star Trek AOS Drabbles - Poly and Mixed

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with poly relationships in the Star Trek Alternate Original Series movie-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Win-Win-Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the games people play. A double drabble.

Jim refilled his glass with the amber liquor.

"I'm warning you, Jim, you'll get no sympathy nor cures from me tomorrow when you're hung over. Neither will you, Chris," Leonard added.

Chris only smiled. It had taken years to convince Leonard to call him "Chris" instead of "admiral," and he still enjoyed hearing it. Besides, he could drink the other two under the table, and they all knew it. Leonard often remarked on his tolerance.

"I think you've been cheating, Bones," Jim groused. "You've won two-thirds of the hands so far tonight. Whose idea was this, anyway?"

"I was the one who suggested poker," Leonard said, "but _you're_ the one who wanted to make it a drinking game, and Chris added the stripping part."

"Humph." Jim scowled and discarded two cards.

"My turn." Chris nudged Jim's bare thigh with his toes. Jim was already stripped down to his underwear and socks, and Chris was not much better, while Leonard only had his shoes off so far. Maybe the doctor _was_ cheating, although frankly, Chris expected such behavior more from Jim, who didn't believe in no-win scenarios.

But however this evening turned out, Chris considered that it could only be win-win-win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For syredonning, who wanted Pike/Kirk (McCoy welcome too), "hangover."


	2. Thank Yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is pleasantly surprised. A double drabble.

The _Enterprise_ was back. Chris toyed with sending a message. How had Jim Kirk handled being in command on a day to day basis? He didn't want Jim to think he was checking up on him, though.

He'd returned to the latest reports from the Klingon borders when his office door opened. He looked up to snap at his secretary, but it was Jim and Leonard McCoy who entered. Jim bounced an old coin on his palm.

"Call it." The coin flashed as it spun down.

"Tails," said Chris just before Jim caught it.

Jim slapped it onto the back of his other hand. "Heads," he said with evident disappointment. "You get the first turn, Bones."

Leonard bent over Chris's chair. Giving Chris plenty of chance to pull back or say no, he leaned forward until he was kissing Chris hungrily. By the end, Chris felt dizzy.

"My turn," Jim announced, and then he too was kissing Chris as if he never wanted to do anything else.

"What? Why?" Chris managed to ask in a strangled voice afterward. "I mean, not that I _mind_ , but..."

The other two exchanged glances. "It seemed like the best way to say thank you," said Jim.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For secretsolitaire, who wanted Kirk/McCoy/Pike, shore leave.


End file.
